This invention relates generally to electric switches, and more particularly to an electric switch having contact elements which are provided with spring members, which are arranged on at least one contact carrier, and which are intended to mate with a contact having at least one tubular conductor or at least one contact blade.
One such conventional switch is taught in the published German Patent Application 11 91 465. The switch taught therein is intended for handling large surge currents, and has a contact comprising a slotted elastic tube. When the switch is in the make position, the slotted tube is mated with a solid contact. Once so mated, the contact segments formed by slotting the tube are forced against the solid contact by the inherent springiness of the contact segments themselves, and by forces supplied by additional springs.
A switch according to this conventional design requires slotted contact segments which are relatively long in order that the contact segments are able to respond to the pressure of the additional springs. Such a structure creates a long current path which results in high short circuit forces and heat generation. Moreover, even if only one of the slotted contact segments becomes mechanically damaged or burned, it is necessary to replace the entire slotted tube.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electric switch in which the dimensions of the contact elements in the make/break direction, as well as in the cross-section direction, are relatively small.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electric switch in which individual contact elements can be easily replaced. Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to provide contact elements which can be used in switches of various sizes, and which allow short connections, even when used in conjunction with tubular conductors having large diameters.